Matchmaker, Matchmaker
by leibyisroel
Summary: Abby reflects on her relationships


Disclaimers: I do not own or have any relation with anyone from ER, nor do I own the rights to the song _Matchmaker, Matchmaker_ from _FIDDLER ON THE ROOF_ by Jerry Bock and Sheldon Harnick.   
Spoilers: None   
Characters: AL   
Rating: G I hate being alone. It's Friday night, I'm off, and where am I? At home, nothing on t.v., only _Fiddler on the Roof_, everyone is out on a date with someone. Even Luka, even Carter. 

Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match  
Find me a find, catch me a catch  
Matchmaker, matchmaker look through your book  
And make me a perfect match  


Why can't I have a book like that matchmaker in the song? I want to be with someone so badly. But who? Who will my parents approve of? Who will make me happy? Which one, Carter or Luka? 

  
Matchmaker, matchmaker I'll bring the veil  
You bring the groom slender and pale  
Bring me a ring for I'm longing to be  
The envy of all I see  


I want to be married. I want to wear another veil, wear a ring that means something, be with a man for the rest of my life. I want someone to swear to love me forever. I want a real wedding that means something. I want to wear white again, walk down the aisle, dance in the arms of someone I love, have everyone be envious of me. I want to walk towards someone handsome who will give me a ring that would make everyone jealous.

  
For poppa make him a scholar  
For momma make him rich as a king  
For me, well I wouldn't holler  
If he were as handsome as anything  


Pop would have loved if that bum had been a scholar. He told me not to marry him but I didn't listen. Now I'm older and alone again, only it's even worse cause I keep thinking each one's going to turn out like Richard did. Mom would love it if I found someone rich, like a doctor, then maybe we could help support her, but I wouldn't turn down the money either. But I really want someone nice to look at, someone really handsome, someone who makes others stop and stare when he walks down the street.

  
Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match  
Find me a find, catch me a catch  
Night after night in the dark I'm alone  
So make me a match of my own  
  
I hate being alone. I really want someone. Why aren't there matchmakers now? Would I dare to use one? I think so, after all this time of being alone and lonely. What could it hurt? After all, her profession would be to make matches that work, so why not find one for me?

Hodel, oh Hodel  
Have I made a match for you  
He's handsome, he's young  
Alright, he's 62  
But he's a nice man  
A good catch, true? True  
I promise you'll be happy  
And even if you're not  
There's more to life than that  
Don't ask me what  


What else is there to life besides being happy? Hmmm, not being alone. That would make life perfect - being with someone else. Who cares how old he is, as long as he's handsome and nice. What more would life need? Maybe older is better, like Luka, or Romano. No, not Romano, that would be worse than being alone, I think. I mean, he has his good times, but they are so rare. And he is a doctor, but his looks, I don't know, I don't think so. Besides, he's never shown any interest.

  
Chava I've found him  
Will you be a lucky bride  
He's handsome, he's tall  
That is from side to side  
But he's a nice man  
A good catch, right? Right  
You've heard he's got a temper  
He'll beat you every night  
But only when he's sober  
So you're alright  


Maybe Jerry - he's nice. But he's so poor - he has such a low-paying job with no future. And his sense of humour leaves a lot to be desired sometimes. And his brains aren't all that great either. Hmmm, tall, what about Carter - he's tall. But that temper of his sometimes gets the best of him. Does he drink? I know he's in AA because of his drug problem, but maybe he's started drinking? What would that do to him? I've never seen him drunk, maybe he would be horrid. And he holds things in, so maybe he's not the one for me either. Do I really need someone with a drug problem when I've been with it all my life? I don't think so.

  
Did you think you'd get a prince?  
Well I do the best I can  
With no dowry, no money, no family background  
Be glad you've got a man  


I would love to get a prince, but with my background maybe I won't get anyone. After all, I had Richard and lost him, for the better but I still lost him. And with my mother and her problems, who would want to marry in to that type of a family? And I have no money, I'm only a nurse at a county hospital. And mom can't give me a dowry, she hasn't held a job long enough to get any savings. I guess I should take whoever I can get.

  
Matchmaker, matchmaker you know that I'm  
Still very young, please take your time  
Up to this minute I misunderstood  
That I could get stuck for good  


I'm not that old yet, so maybe I should wait a little longer. I don't want to get stuck with someone like Richard again. I don't want another divorce. I don't want another horrid marriage. I can't stand that again. Why didn't I think of that before jumping so hard to get married again so quickly?

  
Dear Yente see that he's gentle  
Remember you were also a bride  
It's not that I'm sentimental  
It's just that I'm terrified  


I definitely want someone gentle. I am so scared of getting someone who's horrid. I don't think I could take it again. I want someone who will treat me good, and treat my mother good too. I don't want another Richard. I am so scared of that. Maybe that's why I haven't made any commitments - I am terrified of being harmed again.

  
Matchmaker, matchmaker plan me no plans  
I'm in no rush, maybe I've learned  
Playing with matches a girl can get burned  
So bring me no ring, groom me no groom  
Find me no find, catch me no catch  
Unless he's a matchless match  
  
I'll wait for the right man, no matter how long it takes. I'd be better off being alone once in a while now and again instead of being with someone who's not good for me. I could be burned again, like I was with Richard. I'll wait for Prince Charming, after all, good things come to those who wait.


End file.
